sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Jack McBrayer
| birth_place = Macon, Georgia, U.S. | occupation = Actor, voice artist, comedian | yearsactive = 1999–present | alma_mater = University of Evansville }} Jack McBrayer ( ; born May 27, 1973) is an American actor, voice artist and comedian who gained national exposure for his portrayal of characters on Late Night with Conan O'Brien and as Kenneth Parcell in 30 Rock, for which he was nominated for Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Comedy Series at the 61st Primetime Emmy Awards. During his time at The Walt Disney Company, he has voiced a major character in the 2012 film Wreck-it Ralph and later its 2018 sequel, as well as recurring characters in Wander Over Yonder, Phineas and Ferb, Puppy Dog Pals, and the ABC sitcom The Middle. Personal life McBrayer was born in Macon, Georgia, and moved to Conyers, Georgia when he was 15. He studied theater administration at the University of Evansville, Indiana. From 1995 to 2002 he worked at The Second City and IO Theater in Chicago, an experience that introduced him to 30 Rock creator Tina Fey and prepared him for his role on her show. Career McBrayer appeared in over 80 sketches on Late Night with Conan O'Brien (2002–04), often lampooning his own Southern upbringing by playing stereotypical hillbilly characters. On August 10, 2007 and September 20, 2008 he made cameo appearances on Late Night playing Kenneth Parcell from 30 Rock. During the first appearance, O'Brien remarked to him, "I thought you were above this now." McBrayer later reprised his role as Kenneth twice (November 24, 2009 and January 13, 2010) after O'Brien's switch to The Tonight Show, and appeared on O'Brien's Legally Prohibited From Being Funny on Television Tour at stops in Eugene, Oregon, Universal City, California (on the Universal Studios lot where O'Brien taped Tonight), and the final tour stop in Atlanta, in his home state of Georgia. In 2008, he was featured throughout the video for "Touch My Body" by Mariah Carey. McBrayer said he accidentally hit Carey in the face with a Frisbee during the shooting for the video. McBrayer also appears in the first episode in the fifth season of Tim and Eric Awesome Show, Great Job! as a spokesman in a spoof advertisement for the fictional "Diarrhea-phragm." He worked as a voice actor in the American animated series Ugly Americans and appeared in the 2010 film Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore with a recurring role on the second season of Phineas and Ferb, playing the part of Irving, a fan of Phineas and Ferb. He also regularly appears in the skit "Knock Knock Joke of the Day" on the hit children's television show, Yo Gabba Gabba! since season 2 and stars in Craig McCracken's new TV show Wander Over Yonder on the Disney Channel. In the fall of 2012, Jack lent his voice to the Disney animated film Wreck-It Ralph, playing the title character's close friend and video game opponent Fix-It Felix, Jr. More recently, he has starred alongside Los Angeles Clippers player Blake Griffin in Kia commercials, and in 2013 appeared in a commercial for Barnes & Noble. McBrayer's Adult Swim series The Jack and Triumph Show premiered in February 2015. In September 2016, on the season 10 premiere episode of The Big Bang Theory, McBrayer played Penny's older brother Randall. In 2018, McBrayer was one of the actors who voiced the audiobook A Day in the Life of Marlon Bundo. Filmography Film Television Music videos Awards and nominations Primetime Emmy Awards Screen Actors Guild Awards References External links * *Interview with McBrayer on The Sound of Young America *Entertainment Weekly interview with Jack McBrayer and the actors who portray TV assistants Lloyd ("Entourage") and Marc ("Ugly Betty"). Category:1973 births Category:Living people Category:American male comedians Category:American comedians Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Male actors from Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Actors from Macon, Georgia Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:Upright Citizens Brigade Theater performers